


piece of cake

by toxicpop



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, fluff af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicpop/pseuds/toxicpop
Summary: You're making a cake and Dean wants to lick the spoon.





	piece of cake

"Baby, come on," Dean whined. "I just wanna taste." He made a grab for the wooden spoon in your hand and you elbowed him.

"No," you said firmly, hip checking him back a few steps. "You can have some when the cake is done." You continued stirring, shooting him a threatening, murderous gaze.

"It's not like I'm askin' for the whole damn thing," he said with a pout. "Darlin'? Pretty please?" He gave you his best puppy dog eyes.

"Don't you _darlin'_ me, you big bullshitter. Anyway, you'll ruin your dinner." You poured the batter into the cake pan and slid it into the oven. When you turned back around, you caught him trying to sneak the spoon out of the bowl.

"What did I  _just_ say, Dean?" you scolded. You snatched the spoon out of his hand and, just to be petty, licked one side clean with a quick swipe of your tongue. His eyes narrowed, and before you could move he lunged at you. A brief scuffle ensued with the two of you fighting over the spoon like children, both of you holding onto the handle and tugging back and forth.

"Would you just-" you began as a wry smile crossed Dean's face. He let go suddenly and the force behind your pull slapped the batter-covered spoon against your chest. You made an indignant sound.

"What the fuck?" you yelped. Dean snickered. 

"Looks like ya got a little somethin'..." He gestured at your chest and cleavage, both splattered with chocolate. You looked down at the mess, then back at him. A smirk twitched at the corner of his mouth and his idea dawned on you.

"Oh no. Absolutely not. Don't you dare-" you protested as Dean yanked you closer and buried his face in your breasts, licking at the cake batter.

"Noooo!" you shrieked. "That tickles!" You tried to squirm away but he had you in a tight grip. He raised his head and grinned at you, mouth smeared with chocolate. 

"Love ya, baby," he said with a wink.

"Love you too," you replied. "Even though you're the  _biggest_ pain in the ass."

**Author's Note:**

> I love domestic fluff, ok? and I'm trash


End file.
